A New Error
by 35mmducinema
Summary: AU: Katniss es una directora de cine muy reconocida, Peeta es uno de los mejores actores que ha dado Hollywood. Ambos tuvieron un pasado juntos, ahora, luego de tener dos hijos y llevar vidas muy distintas, no saben si son capaces de recuperar lo que tuvieron alguna vez. Lemmons/Romance/Hate/Mature content
1. The dark side of the moon

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_¿Puedes sentirme? ¿Eres capaz de recordar cómo eras antes de mi? ¿Es que acaso quieres ser libre y olvidarme? _

Katniss abre los ojos. La oscuridad de su habitación la aplasta, su mano recorre lentamente la cama. Está vacía. Se sienta, enciende la lámpara que está sobre la mesilla de noche, suelta un largo suspiro. Pasa una mano por su cabello desordenado, decide hacerse una coleta, se levanta la de la cama. De nuevo esa pesadilla.

—Ojalá que esto pare algún día—. Murmura, camina hacia el balcón de su habitación, abre la puerta y sale. En el lugar hay una silla y una pequeña mesa de café con una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un cenicero. Katniss toma un cigarrillo y lo enciende, se recarga en la barandilla viendo hacia el vacío. _"Ojalá que la vida fuera más sencilla y yo ya hubiera superado su ausencia". _No sabe a ciencia cierta cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvo él aquí. No puede decir abiertamente su nombre sin sentir que se quiere arrancar el corazón y los pulmones. Su boca está seca y de repente, le parece que el cigarrillo tiene un mal sabor. Decide dejar que el cigarro se consuma en sus dedos, cuando está a punto de terminarse, se gira y apaga el cigarrillo, entra en la habitación. Toma su móvil y observa la hora 3:00am.

Se recuesta nuevamente, apaga la luz.

Blackout. 

El sonido del despertador aturde los sentidos de Katniss, abre los ojos pesadamente y apaga el despertador, con la mano recorre la cama, sigue vacía, traga el nudo en la garganta.

Se levanta, va hacia la cocina, enciende la cafetera mientras se fuma un cigarrillo, enciende el televisor y la cara de Peeta Mellark llena su pantalla. Un vacío en el pecho, una noticia de espectáculos, seguida con una ráfaga de fotos de él y su nueva esposa. Se acaba el cigarro viendo la pantalla.

—Igual me importa una mierda que te hayas casado de nuevo—. Le reclama a la pantalla, se aleja de esta y va por la taza de café; el estridente sonido de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos. —¿Si?—. Responde Katniss de mala gana, al otro lado de la linea, su representante. —_Kat, necesito que comamos hoy, quieren que dirojas una película_— La cara de Katniss es de total indiferencia. —Sabes, no estoy muy segura si tengo tiempo... aunque vale, un café a las 7:00pm, hazme un favor y trae de una vez el guión y el presupuesto que nos darán, también que venga el productor, sino mejor no me hagas perder el tiempo—. Katniss se permite ser selectiva, corta la llamada, sí, ella ahora es una de las directoras de cine más aclamadas, dos oscares por mejor director y mejor película y un león de oro en Venecia, además de otros muchos premios, le dan el permiso de ser como es.

Luego de su taza de café, decide darse una ducha, al salir, se sienta frente al ordenador para poner algo de música mientras se viste ¿una nueva película? ¿de quién? ¿por qué no le había llamado el productor directamente? esas interrogantes le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que se da cuenta de la hora, debe ver a su hermana Primrose, quien recién estaba incursionando en el asunto de la moda, sale de su casa, viste toda de negro, el cabello suelto, lentes oscuros, enciende un cigarrillo mientras camina a su auto, sube y conduce, se habían citado en un restaurante en Malibu, al llegar, se cerciora que no haya ningún paparazzi. Entra. Ahí está Primrose y su novia Rue, ambas chicas preciosas. La primera, alta, rubia, ojos azules, un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. La segunda, morena, alta, delgada, cabello afro y ojos azules, hacían una hermosa combinación.

—Pero si mira que tenemos aquí, la pareja más bella del año—. Dice Katniss con una sonrisa, su hermana la abraza, al igual que Rue. —Qué gusto me da tenerlas acá ¿Así que díganme a qué debo tanto placer?—. Katniss sabe que su hermana seguro venía a regañarla.

—Estuve en la boda de Peeta con Johanna—. le dice Primrose, Katniss se tensa y se sienta, ordena un latte, mira sus manos, ahí tiene un tatuaje en donde va el anillo de matrimonio con una fecha.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tal?— Katniss estaba fingiendo que el nuevo matrimonio de su ex marido no le afecta, por supuesto que al llegar a casa se tirará a llorar una vez más, otra noche, otro cigarrillo, otro par de whiskys.

—Johanna se veía hermosa, Peeta también se veía muy feliz—. Katniss traga en seco ante los comentarios de su hermana, ella podía recordar su boda tan bien como si hubiese sido de ayer.— También vimos a Ingmar y Andrei —Katniss alza la mirada al escuchar esos nombres—. Debes de ver a tus hijos, Katniss, no puedes esperar a que ellos con cinco años vengan a buscarte—. sentencia Primrose, antes de tomarle la mano a su novia.

—Sí, lo sé, he pensado en traerlos una temporada conmigo, ya sabes, que vivan acá, el Penthouse es bastante grande como para que puedan vivir ahí conmigo—. Katniss responde rápidamente —No sé que tanto le agrade a Peeta saber de mi, ahora que está casado...

—Katniss, tú lo llevaste a eso, ahora no vengas a decir nada, sólo ve a tus hijos, creo que ya ni siquiera se acuerdan de ti. Además, Peeta necesita que los cuides mientras él está trabajando, hará una nueva película—. Katniss asiente

—Hoy mismo lo llamaré, tiene apenas un par de meses que no veo a mis hijos, así que trata de relajarte y dejarme de decir lo que tengo qué hacer con mi vida—. Katniss cansada, toma su vaso y se levanta para salir del lugar, sube a su auto.

* * *

_Flashback _

—_Katniss, por favor, no puedes seguir así, tenemos dos hijos que apenas tienen unos meses y te necesitan ¿dónde demonios pasas tanto tiempo?_— _Peeta completamente desesperado grita, Katniss no responde. _

—_Peeta si no te gusta, vete y llévatelos. Tú sabes como es esto. Para mi no hay nada antes del cine, ni siquiera tú. _

_—Oh no, si esto no es por el cine, es porque no puedes dejar de revolcarte con Gale Hawthorne—Peeta le responde cansado de saber qué es lo que sucede. —Yo te amaba, pero no te has cansado de decepcionarme. _

_—Al menos coge mejor que tú, ahora lárgate y déjame sola. Su deseo se había cumplido, pues a la mañana siguiente, ni sus hijos ni su marido estaban en la casa, ese mismo día llegó la petición de divorcio._

* * *

—¡Mierda!—. Murmura Katniss golpeando el volante de su auto, toma su móvil y marca el número de su ex esposo, en realidad ella no sabe si tendrá trabajo o no en esa nueva película, pero cree que Primrose tiene razón, debe ver a sus hijos. La voz de Mellark al otro lado de la línea le hace perder el aliento —_Katniss, hola, qué bueno que llamas. _

—Felicidades por tu matrimonio ¿Cómo están mis hijos?— dice Katniss tratando de apresurar la llamada.

—_Bien, los niños están perfectos, pero necesito que se queden contigo seis semanas, tengo un rodaje de una película, sé que puedes entender, no será aquí en New York, de hecho, será en L.A, podré verlos seguido_— Peeta parece demasiado tranquilo mientras le dice eso.

—Sí ¿Cuándo tengo que ir por ellos?—. Sabe perfectamente que Peeta querrá traerlos hasta su casa para saber qué tan bien estarán. Aunque Katniss sea su madre, Peeta le perdió la confianza hace bastante tiempo.

—Llegaremos mañana, así que te veo en tu casa ¿de acuerdo? A las 7:00pm— dice él finalmente y ella sólo puede responder un "ok" antes de cortar la llamada, sabe que será difícil volver a ver a su ex marido.

* * *

**Hello. No estoy muy segura si esto sigue vivo, pero he decidido volver a escribir. Primero porque ha pasado bastante tiempo y segundo, porque necesito practicar mi escritura, ahora que sólo escribo guiones, ya no sé si puedo escribir algo más. **

**Esto es un Mature content, evidentemente también, quiero explorar una historia más madura que SI TIENE FINAL FELIZ. **

**Así que sin más. Welcome home again. **

**Love, Karina.**


	2. Yumeji's Theme

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, sólo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

Peeta se había quedado con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared. La voz de Katniss le pareció incluso más apagada que la última vez que habían hablado. Se frota la barba, ahora con sus 32 años recién cumplidos, había decidido dejarse la barba crecer. A Madge no le gusta, pero a Katniss sí. Era una forma secreta y particular de mantenerla siempre con él. Siente unas pequeñas manos tirando de su brazo. —_papi, Andrei acaba de pegarme—. _Al girar la cabeza, se encuentra con los hermosos ojos de su hija, Ingmar y Andrei son gemelos y un recuerdo constante de lo que pudo ser con Katniss. Ingmar nació cinco minutos después que Andrei, ambos con el cabello rubio, las facciones de Peeta, pero ambos con el color de los ojos de Katniss, quizá un poco más claros, debido a que se mezclaban con el azul, propio de los ojos de Peeta. Toma a Ingmar en brazos y la sienta en su regazo —¿Pero qué pasó?—. Ingmar frota sus ojitos con avidez.

—_Mi hermano me pegó.—_ la pequeña con un puchero, esconde la cara en el pecho de PeetaLe besa la cabeza, mientras le acaricia la espalda.—_Quiero a mi mamá—. _Susurra Ingmar, Peeta se tensa automáticamente, sigue besándole la coronilla a su hija. Andrei se acerca corriendo.

—_Lo que te diga no es cierto, es mentirosa—. _Peeta mira mal a su pequeño hijo que se acerca a ellos a toda velocidad.

—Amos Andrei Mellark Everdeen, te he dicho más de una vez que tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos—. Dice Peeta duramente, sigue frotando la espalda de su pequeña hija.— Debo darles una noticia—. Ambos niños se giran a ver a su padre, aunque Andrei está enojado ambos prestan atención. —Mañana iremos a casa de mamá y se quedarán con ella un tiempo—. Ambos niños gritan de felicidad, abrazan a su padre. Johanna entra al escucharlos gritar, ve a ambos niños, gritando y saltando, enarca una ceja.

—_Jo, mañana nos vamos con mamá—. _Dicen los niños al unísono, Johanna sonríe levemente, nota el semblante de Peeta. Sin decir nada deja que los tres se queden solos, Peeta les dice que es momento de hacer maleta, los pequeños emocionados corren a sus habitaciones.

Después de un largo día, en la cabeza de Peeta sólo se reproduce ella voz de su ex esposa, tan abandonada de cualquier nota de felicidad, tan seca, tan inexpresiva. Al entrar en la habitación, su esposa está viendo el televisor, una película.

—Así que Katniss y tú hablaron hoy—. Peeta pasa una mano por su rostro, simplemente asiente.— _Conveniente que llamara justo cuando tú estás por pasar dos o tres meses en Los Ángeles, casualmente quieres llevarle a los niños—. _Peeta decide no responder, se quita la ropa y pone la pijama, antes de comenzar a armar sus maletas —_Te estoy hablando, Mellark._

Los ojos de Peeta se fijan en ella, sigue metiendo su ropa, hasta cerrar las maletas que llevará mañana.

—Es la madre de mis hijos, te pido que dejes de ver cosas donde no las hay. Te lo dije desde que nos casamos—. Sin más sale de la habitación, se va a recostar con su pequeña, había estado sensible en las últimas semanas, se queda dormido.

Antes de lo que puede darse cuenta están los tres en el aeropuerto abordando el avión, los tres en primera clase, los niños van ansiosos y en el fondo, él también lo está. Qué ganas de ver esos ojos que tan loco lo habían vuelto, va revisando el guion, aceptó la película porque la directora sería Katniss si los productores corrían con suerte. Eso lo hizo pensar en la primera vez que se conocieron.

* * *

_Peeta estaba en la mejor escuela de teatro, soñaba con ser actor, para ese semestre tenían materias que sólo era para la actuación en cine, por lo que un día, sus compañeros de la licenciatura en cine llegaron pidiendo actores para un cortometraje, audicionó y cuando conoció a la directora, se quedó sin habla. Había sido amor a primera vista por parte de ambos. Quedó como el protagonista y Katniss lo dirigió por primera vez _

_—Así que Peeta, muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esto— ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras caminaban juntos hacia el set.— si algo te hace sentir incómodo quiero que me lo digas._

_—Katniss gracias a ti por elegirme, creo que seremos un gran equipo—. Después de dos días de rodaje, habían quedado solos luego de que habían terminado de filmar el día. _

_Katniss había sido la que dio el primer paso, en cuanto el set se quedó sólo del equipo de producción, tiró del brazo de Peeta para besarlo, a lo que él respondió con avidez, sin perder el tiempo, Peeta desnudó a Katniss, quien se dejaba hacer, él la llevó contra una pared y la puso con la cara contra ésta, se puso a la altura de sus nalgas, le proporcionó un par de azotes, Peeta pasó la lengua entre las nalgas de Katniss, para después atrapar sus labios vaginales, Katniss no hacía más que gemir y sostenerse de la pared, él se puso de pie luego de unos minutos, se quitó la camisa, abrió su pantalón, Katniss lo miraba por encima del hombro, le dio un azote, la penetró, las manos de Katniss fueron a los muslos de Peeta para atraerlo más a ella, los embistes eran duros, dejaba besos en la espalda de Katniss, quien gemía y jadeaba con fuerza pidiendo por más en cada embiste que Peeta daba, la espalda de Katniss se arqueó en el momento que llegó al orgasmo, apenas unos minutos después Peeta también había llegado al orgasmo, dejó pequeños besos en su espalda. _

* * *

Abre los ojos de golpe, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, sus hijos escuchan música, baja la mirada a su entrepierna y nota que tiene una erección. Traga en seco y se levanta para ir a la baño, se tiene que mojar el rostro con agua fría, con Johanna jamás le había sucedido algo similar, de hecho, le costaba bastante tener sexo con ella y es que aunque es guapísima, no encendía ningún sentimiento en él. Las cinco horas de vuelo se pasaron rápido, más pronto de lo que pensó está en la banda recogiendo sus cosas, sus hijos están extasiados, pues pronto estarían en brazos de su madre, para sorpresa de todos, en la puerta de llegada está Katniss, con unos jeans, camiseta blanca, chamarra de cuero negra, el cabello suelto, lentes oscuros. Los niños al ver su madre corren dejando sus mochilas en el piso, Peeta las recoge. Katniss se quita los lentes y se pone a la altura de sus hijos para tomarlos en sus brazos, deja besos en las mejillas de ambos. Peeta observa la escena de lejos. Katniss ha perdido mucho peso, tal vez más de diez kilos, está demacrada. Peeta se acerca, Katniss se queda sin respiración, toma a ambos hijos en sus brazos.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido por ustedes, ayer tuve una reunión con Cato, tuve que rogarle para que él me dijera a que hora llegarían_—. _Sigue sonriendo, Peeta siente un pequeño nudo en el estómago que casi podría traducirse en lo que llamaría un cosquilleo.

_—_Muchas gracias por venir por nosotros_—_. Katniss se acerca a Peeta y deja un beso en su mejilla, deja a ambos pequeños en el suelo, caminan a la salida, tomando las mochilas en sus manos, mientras acaricia la mano de Peeta cuando se las quita de las manos, lo mira fijamente, al salir un lluvia de fotos los ataca, Katniss lleva a sus dos hijos de la mano, los sube a una camioneta, mientras el chofer de Katniss sube las maletas a la camioneta, Peeta entra detrás de ellos, logra ver el trasero de Katniss, suspira.

_—_Iremos a mi casa ¿Está bien?_—. _Peeta sólo asiente, mientras Ingmar y Andrei le cuentan a su madre todo lo que han hecho en este tiempo, Katniss adora a sus hijos aunque no sea la mejor mamá del mundo, pero cada vez que los ve, sabe que son producto de un amor inagotable, al llegar al edificio de Katniss, donde habían vivido los cuatro tiempo atrás, Peeta se sintió melancólico. Cuando entraron a casa, la realidad aplastó a Katniss. Nunca estarían juntos, Peeta recorrió con la vista el lugar, parecía muy triste. Ingmar y Andrei no dejan de colgarse de su madre, ella toma a Ingmar en brazos.

-Tengo que hablar con papá ¿Vayan a su habitación?–. Ambos niños corrieron escaleras arriba, Katniss saca dos cervezas, le entrega una a Peeta y una para ella, enciende un cigarrillo y lo invita a ir a la terraza, se sientan ahí. –¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo voy a trabajar contigo?

–No lo... no lo sabía–. él responde rápido, ella alza una ceja.

–Ayer me dijeron lo contrario.

–Pues creo que eres una maravillosa cineasta. Vamos a tener éxito.

–Puedes quedarte aquí para que no estés lejos de los niños, hay una habitación de sobra.

–No sé, Katniss

–Tienes razón, tu esposa puede molestarse, por cierto felicidades–. Esa última frase Katniss había dicho con sarcasmo, sonríe de lado. –Como quieras, igual aquí siempre eres bienvenido.

* * *

**Voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana, depende de que no esté en rodaje y tengo otra día para otro Fic, pero de Twilight. **

**La verdad espero que les guste, déjenmelo saber.**

**Karina**


	3. Regresa a mi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de la historia. **

**PeetaPov. **

Al final del día acepté quedarme en la que alguna vez fue mi casa, Katniss ha dicho que podemos salir a cenar. Me he metido a la ducha. Al salir me puse jeans, tenis y una camiseta color gris, acomodé mi cabello rubio. Al salir me encuentro con mi ex esposa, con un vestido gris que combina conmigo. Deja resaltar su figura, sus firmes curvas, le está amarrando los cordones a nuestra hija, mientras Andrei corre hacia mi. Ambos ya están listos, su mamá ha hecho un gran trabajo.

—Estamos listos—. Me dice Katniss, por un momento pude imaginar la vida que pudimos tener si ella no se hubiera equivocado, paso los dedos por mi barba.

—¿Qué quieren cenar?—. Pregunté, tomé a mi hijo en brazos y el se abrazó a mi cuello. Casi los cuatro íbamos vestidos iguales, Katniss baja las escaleras con Ingmar de la mano. Lleva a La Niña a una camioneta, la sienta en una silla para ella color rosa y hay otra para Andrei, al que yo subí y acomodé.

—No sabía que tú tendrías de estas sillas—. Katniss me da las llaves de la camioneta y aunque es de botón, necesita un control, ella sube del lado del copiloto.

—No soy tan mala madre como dicen, Peeta. El hecho de que vivan contigo no quiere decir que yo los pondría en riesgo—. Decidimos llevar a los niños a Chucky Cheese's. Mientras cenamos pizza, los niños están emocionados de que estemos los cuatro, no muchas veces sucede, sé que mañana tendré un problema con Johanna.— dime algo ¿Cómo te va con Johanna?

Suelto un largo suspiro, no quería hablar de eso con ella, menos de todo con ella, porque me conoce bien y sabrá si miento —A veces tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero bien—. Kat alza las cejas, sabe que miento, asiente. Se gira a ver a los niños que juegan guitar hero. —Y a ti ¿Cómo te va con Gale?—. Katniss se gira para verme fijamente. Niega.

—Tiene por lo menos dos años que Gale y yo no nos vemos, tengo entendido que se casó con Madge, no nos hablamos. Luego de que nosotros nos divorciamos ya no quise estar con él, pero me alegro que a ti si te haya ido bien. Te lo mereces—. Toma una rebanada de pizza y se la lleva a la boca.

—A veces quiero que tú seas la que siga durmiendo a mi lado.

—Claro, por eso te casaste—. murmura molesta, se acomoda el cabello. En un movimiento estúpido y sin pensar, llevo una mano a su pierna, Katniss separa un poco las piernas para que yo pueda acariciar la parte interna de su muslo. Una de sus manos van a mi mano para subirla un poco más. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Había extrañado mucho el tacto con su piel, qué ganas de hacerla mía, creo que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se acercó a mi oído.

—Te prometo que más tarde—. Susurra y mi piel se eriza, sé que es una promesa que ninguno de los dos dejará pasar. Andrei se acerca a su madre, lo toma en brazos y lo acomoda en su regazo, no suelto su pierna, Andrei bosteza, Kat acaricia sus rizos rubios.

—_Mami, tengo shueño—. _Murmura nuestro hijo, mientras ella lo mece en sus brazos, siempre pensé que Katniss no deseaba ser madre, aunque en el embarazo siempre estuvo muy entusiasmada, cuando nacieron y los grandes proyectos seguían llegando, ella eligió su carrera que es muy prolífica, sin embargo, la maternidad nunca había sido su fuerte, yo siempre pensé que por eso ella había dejado que nos fuéramos de su lado. Ingmar interrumpe mis pensamientos, subiendo a mi regazo, ella también está adormilada, pedimos la cuenta y dejamos a nuestros hijos dormir. Katniss saca a Andrei en brazos, mientras yo saco a Ingmar, afuera nos espera una ráfaga de fotógrafos que gritan nuestro nombre, Katniss le cubre la cara a Andrei para que la luz no le moleste, pide silencio pues los pequeños duermen, al llegar el auto, acomoda primero a Andrei y luego a Ingmar, nuevamente manejo el auto, sé que mañana estará nuestra cara en todos lados. Katniss parece tensa. Llevo nuevamente la mano a su pierna, ella no se aleja. —¿estás seguro?—. Pregunta Katniss. En un alto me giro a verla, veo a nuestros hijos dormidos y la atraigo para besarla.

—Contigo siempre estoy seguro—. Noto como Katniss se tensa y traga en seco, toma mi mano para llevarla entre sus piernas, la punta de mis dedos roza con la tela de sus bragas. Arrancó el auto, pero sin mover mi mano de donde está. Recuerdo cuando recién Katniss y yo nos separamos, cada vez que nos veíamos terminábamos teniendo sexo, me había costado mucho trabajo dejar de hacerlo. Estuvimos dos años así, hasta que Katniss siguió viendo a Gale y yo decidí alejarme.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Tenía algo así como casi tres años que no te tocaba de esta manera.

—Apenas y nos veíamos—. Admito, sin embargo, hago a un lado sus bragas para tocar directamente su sexo, Katniss se muerde el labio para no producir sonido. Al llegar al edificio, a regañadientes y luego de un beso, nos alejamos para llevar a los niños a casa, ambos van profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro, al estar en el ascensor, la mano de Katniss roza la mía, yo la tomo, entrelazando nuestros dedos, realmente quería permanecer en esta burbuja al menos por esta noche. Fuimos directo a la habitación de nuestros hijos, les quitamos la ropa y les pusimos las pijamas, Katniss los beso y les susurró lo mucho que los ama y los extrañó. Dejo que ese momento sea íntimo entre ellos. Me quedo en el umbral de la puerta. Besa sus frentes y deja la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?—. Pregunta, va a la cocina, su habitación ahora está en la planta de abajo, no quise preguntar la razón, mientras Katniss abre la nevera y se agacha por unas cervezas, me pongo detrás de ella, rozando mi miembro con su trasero, ella se mueve un poco para rozarse y se levanta sacando las dos cervezas. —Aquí está—. Le quito ambas botellas para dejarlas en la barra, la atraigo para besarla, primero despacio, sus labios se amoldan perfectamente a los míos, mis manos van a sus nalgas, apretándolas en mi agarre, ella comienza a caminar al sin dejar de besarme, camina a su habitación, cierra la puerta, es entonces cuando me besa con ansiedad, sus manos quitan mi chaqueta y viajan a mi entrepierna, acaricia sobre la ropa. Una de mis manos acaricia su sexo, luego desde el borde del vestido, lo saco por encima de su cabeza, no usa sostén, lo que me permite inmediatamente llevar uno de sus pezones a mi boca, succiono con fuerza, desgarro sus bragas para que mi mano pueda jugar con su clitoris, subo a besar sus labios. Por su parte me aleja para sacar la camiseta, se deshace de mi pantalón y bóxer, que terminó aventando lejos de nosotros, mis dedos se mueven dentro de su centro, a lo que Katniss responde con un gemido alto, que tengo que ahogar en mi boca por los niños, ella lleva una mano a mi miembro para masturbarme. Retiro mis dedos y su mano para poder entrar en ella con fuerza, jadeo, no podía recordar lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella, besé su cuello, sus dedos delinearon mi espalda, mientras me movía fuerte y duro, Katniss gemía y jadeaba, mientras yo la embestía, su cadera se movía debajo de mi en un increíble vaivén, cambiamos un par de veces de posición, pero la mejor fue cuando estuve detrás de ella, simplemente proporcionándole todo el placer posible, dejé besos en su cuello y espalda, mientras acariciaba su pequeño botón de placer que cuando estuvo sobre mi, se movía tan rápido, que sólo lo tuve que tocarlo un poco para terminar temblando sobre mi, lo que desencadenó mi orgasmo y terminé dentro de ella, le acaricié la espalda, dejé pequeños besos en sus labios y así nos quedamos dormidos.

**KatnissPov **

Las pesadillas estaban ahí de nuevo, lo que me hizo despertar, mi mano recorrió la cama, sabía que no iba a encontrar nada, así que cuando toqué la espalda de Peeta, abrí los ojos de golpe, me incorporé. El reloj marcan las 4:00am, resoplé, me puse la camiseta gris de Peeta cuando me levanté, tomé los cigarros de la mesilla de noche y salí al balcón para fumar, enciendo el cigarrillo, tengo la boca seca, me quedo viendo hacia la nada, siento que me abraza por la espalda y deja pequeños besos, su barba pica y eso me vuelve loca, con la mano libre, acaricio sus manos.

—¿Qué haces?—. Me pregunta, le muestro el cigarro, el lo atrapa con sus labios, cuando lo suelta es mi turno de fumar. —¿Estás bien?

—Tuve una pesadilla—. Cuando digo eso, él me aprisiona más en sus brazos, deja un par de besos en mi cuello.

—Ya estoy aquí, no estás sola—. Mi corazón late rápido al escuchar sus palabras, probablemente él no lo note, pero me está regresando el amor que creí perdido. Una vez terminado el cigarrillo, le doy un beso para volver a dormir. Abro los ojos cuando el estridente sonido de mi celular no para, respondo.

—¿Hola?

—_Katniss, necesito que Peeta y tú vengan a la oficina, si recuerdas la junta de producción ¿cierto?—_ dice Cato y yo me levanto.

—Sí, llegamos en una hora o menos.

—_¿Están juntos? Eso me lo tienes que explicar—. _Antes de que diga más corto la llamada, me giro hacia Peeta que duerme profundamente, me acerco a su oído, dejo besos en su cuello.

—Peeta, despierta—. Él toma mi mano y me pega más a él. —Luz de mi vida—. Le susurro justo como antes le decía, Peeta abre los ojos y sonríe.

—Vuelves a decirme así y no respondo.

—Tenemos junta de producción—. Se gira para besarme y en ese momento escucho que la puerta se abre, dos pares de ojos nos miran fijamente, me alejo.

—_Papi, mami—._ Dicen mis hijos, me separó inmediatamente, tomando en cuenta que no uso bragas y Peeta está desnudo, trago en seco, tomo mis bragas y me las pongo antes de levantarme, tomo a mis hijos de las manos y los saco de la habitación, echándole una mirada a Peeta sobre el hombro. Al parecer él tiene un ataque de risa, los niños me ven arrugando el ceño.

—Vamos a vestirnos porque tenemos cosas que hacer hoy—. Los niños asienten y vamos escaleras arriba para meterlos a la ducha, ambos ríen divertidos por la espuma en sus cabezas, yo termino empapada, vamos a su habitación y los visto. Ingmar con un short de florecitas y una blusa amarilla que resalta en su pálida piel. Andrei usa unos shorts café y una camiseta roja, una gorra que le cubre el cabello, ambos con vans negros, cuando están listos, Peeta también lo está, llega con nosotros y me ve de reojo. —¿Puedes llevarlos a desayunar?—. Él asiente, le indica a los niños que lo acompañen, antes de besarme, mis piernas flaquean. Corro a darme una ducha y vestirme, todo está demasiado extraño y siento que es el lugar que nunca debí dejar, sin embargo, ahora es demasiado tarde.

Al salir tomo la taza de café que me ofrece Peeta, en esos enormes ojos azules se refleja algo que no sé descifrar. Debemos irnos rápido, por lo tanto un chofer nos lleva a las oficinas donde será la lectura de guion y la junta de producción. Esa semana empezaríamos los ensayos, al llegar encuentro a mi equipo, suelo trabajar con ellos siempre, hemos ganado muchos premios juntos. El guion de la película lo escribió uno de los guionistas más reconocidos de Hollywood, la historia se divide en dos versiones, él y ella. La actriz es Annie, la esposa de Finnick, mi fotógrafo. Mis hijos están ahí, Peeta tiene Andrei en el regazo, mientras yo tengo a Ingmar, todos se sorprenden al vernos llegar, mi hija se entretiene con mi iPhone viendo videos en YouTube y Netflix, quien por cierto es la productora, Cato, mi agente y el de Peeta también está ahí y un productor Haymitch Abernathy. Tenemos el trabajo de mesa bastante satisfactorio, aunque tenemos que tomar un receso para comer, mis hijos están impacientes, Peeta acaricia mi pierna por debajo de la mesa, yo no protesto. Cato y nuestros amigos más cercanos como Finnick y Annie nada os miran fijamente como si no lo creyeran y es que no hay nada que creer. Vamos a comer, mis hijos se comportan perfectamente, paso un dedo por la naricita de mi hija, que ahora está dormida en mi

Regazo mientras yo doy instrucciones al crew técnico. Mañana será un día difícil. Al llegar a casa, Peeta recibe una llamada de Johanna, tiene algún tipo de discusión, enciende la tv y se da cuenta la razón. Hay fotos de nosotros, sabíamos que iba a pasar, enciendo un cigarro mientras me siento a leer y escribir un par de correcciones al guion, sólo para fines prácticos, siento un beso en el cuello.

—Tienes que parar, no quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu esposa—. Le digo cerrando los ojos, aunque yo debería estar en el lugar de Johanna.

—Regresa a mi. Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido, quiéreme otra vez—. Murmura en mi oído, mis manos tiemblan, trago en seco.— Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado—. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, trato de cubrirme la cara.

—Tú eres el que no puede regresar. No me abandones. Quiero que tú regreses a mi. Quiero que vuelvas a mi y me vuelvas a querer. No puedo más si tú no estás.

Peeta unió sus labios con los míos y nuevamente nos entregamos al placer de estar piel contra piel, yo sé que es el amor de mi vida, pero ¿y él?

Los siguientes días, estuvimos trabajando ya que en un par de semanas empezaría el rodaje de la película, por las noches luego de dormir a nuestros hijos, nos entregábamos a los placeres carnales que tanto tiempo se nos fue negado, hasta el sábado por la mañana, mientras yo hacía pancakes y el móvil de Peeta no dejaba de sonar, literalmente lo había apagado sin importarle nada, frente a los niños me dio un beso, el sonido de la puerta nos hizo separarnos.

—Quédate acargo, yo atiendo—. A pesar de usar sólo su camiseta, él usaba sólo sus bóxer, abrí la puerta y no lo podía creer—. Buenos días, Johanna.

—¿Qué haces usando la camiseta de mi marido?— respondió y supe que esta burbuja de felicidad se había roto.

* * *

**Hola, antes de que se me vaya la inspiración voy a escribir tantos capítulos como pueda. Los iré subiendo sin fecha fija o algo así, sólo espero que la disfruten y me dejen saber qué piensan. **

**En estos días voy a subir el fic que tengo ganas de escribir junto con este, pero que es de a Twilight.**

**Enjoy it **

**Karina **


	4. Already gone

**Already Gone**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo sólo me adjudico la historia.**

* * *

Luego de la llegada de Johanna, Peeta estaba totalmente tenso, antes de que hiciera una escena frente a sus hijos, se fue a vestir y salieron de la casa de Katniss, quien se quedó con los niños, muy preocupada por la situación. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por el amor y la ausencia que habían sentido antes. Peeta y Johanna llegaron a un restaurante. Johanna estaba totalmente enfurecida, pero guardaba la calma su nivel de hartazgo estaba en los niveles más altos.

—Así que en esta te estuviste tirando a tu ex...— dice ella una vez sentados a la mesa.— A mi casi no me tocas y ahora resulta que ella, quien te botó con todo e hijos, tiene el placer de que te la cojas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, porque ahora eres un hombre casado, no me creo que seas tan hijo de puta—. Peeta se encuentra callado, piensas sus palabras.

—Sé que estuvo mal, no debió de pasar porque en efecto soy un hombre casado, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

—¿Ves? Sí eres un hijo de puta que no te importa si siento algo o no; estamos casados—. Golpea con un puño la mesa.—No te importa nada más que esa estúpida.

—No le digas así—. Peeta frunce el ceño bastante molesto por la forma en la que Johanna se dirige a Katniss, no tenía un pretexto para justificar su infidelidad y sabe perfecto que no necesita uno, ¿por qué lo haría? Él sabe que ama a Katniss desde hace tanto tiempo que sinceramente no puede pretender, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella como la primera vez que se besaron. Suelta un largo suspiro.

—No te voy a tolerar que sigas con esto ¿entendiste? A partir de ahora estaré contigo el más tiempo posible, no creas que te vas a librar tan sencillo de mi para que te vayas con ella— soltó Johanna con algo de veneno en la voz, Peeta simplemente asintió, tendría que buscar la oportunidad de hablar con Katniss a solas.

—Voy a seguirla viendo, te lo advierto y no quiero escenas y mucho menos frente a mis hijos—. frunce el ceño, lo dice firme para que Johanna entienda que no está jugando. —Otra cosa, iré a su casa y no vendrás conmigo, me importa poco lo que digas. No vas—. Pocas, pero realmente muy pocas veces, Peeta se ponía en ese plan mandón sin embargo, Johanna no dijo nada, asiente. Después de un desayuno a medias, Peeta llamó a Cato para que buscara un hotel. evidentemente Peeta a la media hora estaba entrando en un hotel de lujo reservado por la producción, Johanna estaba encantada. Cuando su representante Fox le llamó avisándole que una semana más tarde tendrían que viajar a NY, Milán y Francia por las semanas de la moda y su contrato con Channel y Elie Saab, además de la sesión de fotos importante con Vogue que haría Mario Testino, Peeta se sintió liberado por un momento, tres semanas era mucho tiempo que podría aprovechar para arreglar todo ese desastre de vida que tenía en esos momentos.

Por la noche, llegó a casa de Katniss, abrió la puerta ya que ella le había dado las que alguna vez fueron sus llaves, Katniss mecía en sus brazos a Andrei, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ingmar, con una mano sostenía un cuento que les estaba leyendo y ambos niños estaban adormilado, al verla así, sacó su móvil para hacerles una foto, anhelaba tanto poder tener eso por siempre, se acercó a los tres y dejó un beso en el cuello de Katniss, antes de besar las frentes de sus hijos, Ingmar saltó a los brazos de su padre y él se sentó a un lado de Katniss para que siguiera contando el cuento, ambos niños se quedaron dormidos al final de este.

—Supongo que debemos hablar—. Dijo ella, soltando un largo suspiro

—Vamos a recostarlos—. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de los niños para recostarlos en la cama, se acomodaron y siguieron durmiendo. Una vez que Katniss estuvo fuera de la habitación de los niños, ella caminó hasta su balcón donde suele fumar, lo invita a sentarme mientras enciende un cigarro y Peeta también, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

–No me arrepiento de nada, no me importa cuantos problemas esto me trajo, pero no me arrepiento–. Katniss levanta la mirada para verlo fijamente, se levanta para ir a sentarse sobre el regazo de su ex marido.

–Yo tampoco me arrepiento, para mi estos días fueron lo mejor, me di cuenta que ojalá no me hubiera equivocado, esto seguiría siendo nuestro, disfrutaríamos de este amor, que, aunque no es igual a cuando nos casamos, sigue vigente, puedo sentirlo y sé que tú también.–Katniss se recuesta en el hombro de Peeta.– Sé que no podemos recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos porque me equivoqué y yo fui quien hizo que estuvieras en la posición que estás ahora, pero te amo, Peeta y por eso quiero dejarte ir.

–No, Katniss...–murmura, pero ella no lo escucha y sigue hablando–.

–Me doy cuenta que jamás estuve más segura de que todas esas cosas que antes quisimos podríamos haberlas conseguido juntos, no estoy aquí para hacerte sufrir, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase. Nadie me pudo amar mejor que tú, pero tienes que seguir adelante, no podemos y no debemos estar juntos. Sabes que te amo, pero te amo tanto que quiero que te vayas. Mereces la felicidad que yo no te di. No te merezco–. La voz de Katniss se quiebra.–Puedo recordar cada una de las cosas con las que soñamos, son recuerdos que están tan grabados en mi que es lo único que me mantiene respirando, estoy segura que pudimos ser una familia feliz.–como pocas veces, Katniss llora mientras habla, los brazos de Peeta se aferran a ella como si fuera a desaparecer.–Te amo.

–Katniss, no quiero dejarte ir, lo hice una vez y no sé si estoy preparado para hacerlo de nuevo ¿sabes? Estoy completamente seguro de que las cosas no son casualidades, parece que te he esperado por más de cien años, pero te esperaría otros cien más, el recuerdo de tu amor es lo único que me mantiene soportando la vida. Sé lo que se siente ser tuyo, es algo que jamás voy a sentir con alguien más, no quiero dejarte.–susurra Peeta haciendo que Katniss lo mire, siente que no respira, ambos se sumergen en la mirada del otro. –No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos decidir nuestro futuro.

–Tú lo hiciste el día que te casaste. Te amo, Peeta, por eso te dejo ir con Johanna.–Katniss responde y lo besa, justo así sabe la despedida, es un beso urgente, sus manos se aferran al cuello de él, Peeta se aferra a su cintura, como si en aquel beso cargado de tanto dolor, amor y nostalgia, Katniss fuera a desaparecer. Peeta no puede quedarse, después de entregarse por última vez con el otro, Peeta deja dormida a Katniss, toma sus cosas y sale para ir con Johanna.

Al llegar ahí, siente que algo le falta y sabe perfectamente lo que es, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre le hará falta la mano de Katniss sosteniendo la suya. Johanna sabe lo que ha sucedido, pero no dice nada, Peeta está inmerso en sus pensamientos que apenas la nota, la noche pasa sin más contratiempos, aunque las pesadillas de Peeta vuelven a atacar, por lo que no puede dormir y prefiere seguir leyendo su guión.

Los días pasan, Peeta tiene la oportunidad de ver a Katniss, puede ver esa mirada vacía que hace querer arrancarse el corazón para no sentir nada más. Sus hijos no quieren separarse de él, pero tampoco de su madre, por lo que llegan al común acuerdo de tenerlos en el set a pesar de que es complicado debido a la situación de ambos, contratan a una niñera que se haga cargo mientras ellos trabajan y también a un maestro para que los estudios de sus hijos no se vean interrumpidos. El rodaje empieza a la semana siguiente, después de no ver a sus hijos ni a su ex esposa durante el fin de semana. Peeta se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación, peleando casi todo el día con Johanna.

El lunes, el llamado era a las 7:00am, ahí ya está Katniss, usa la camiseta gris de Peeta que al parecer se ha vuelto su segunda piel, a pesar de tener que amarrarla en un nudo para que no le quede tan grande, unos jeans que sólo ella sabría usar de esa forma, botas de minero, el cabello en un moño alto, sin maquillaje, al acercarse a ella, le responde con una sonrisa animada, aunque vacía. Siempre la primera semana de rodaje es la más complicada, pero para fortuna de Peeta y desgracia de Johanna, Katniss y él pasarían juntos ocho semanas. El día fue tan complicado que apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera dar lo mejor de él en set, Katniss se notaba inmersa en su trabajo, aunque no por eso había descuidado a sus hijos, quienes de vez en cuando se acercaban a ellos, se notaban cansados.

Para el tercer día de rodaje, las ojeras de Katniss ya eran enormes círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, que casi llegaban a sus muy marcados pómulos, apenas había tenido tiempo de comer, ella siempre estaba ocupada y casi no habían hablado sólo para las instrucciones y lo que ella le pedía, pero todos solicitaban su atención de alguna u otra manera.

El quinto día, su llamado era en la tarde, ya que rodarían en el atardecer, noche y madrugada, Peeta se tomó la libertad de pasar un tiempo con sus pequeños, Ingmar era la más inquieta pues quería estar siempre con su madre, importándole poco lo que ella estuviese haciendo, luego de terminar sus lecciones, sus hijos buscaban desesperadamente poder pasar tiempo con Katniss, que poco podría ofrecerles, ya que por su situación, la carga de trabajo era más que para todos. Ese día, después de rodar por tres horas consecutivas, Katniss había desaparecido, su asistente pidió por unos minutos que todos le concedieron de buena gana, aprovechando para ir por café, eran cerca de las 00:00hrs, cuando Katniss entró en el set, todos le prestaron atención por un detalle que ni siquiera Peeta se pudo imaginar, pero que le llenó el pecho de mil sentimientos, pero sobretodo, le ayudó a darse cuenta que debía luchar por recuperar a su familia. Katniss, con un trapo especial para bebés/niños, envuelto en su delgada figura, traía a su pequeña hija dormida en brazos, Andrei, estaba dormido en una pequeño coche, que empujaba con dificultad debido al peso de su hija, Peeta corrió hacia ella para ayudarle.

–¿Qué pasó?–. preguntó con sorpresa, mientras observaba a su hijo completamente dormido, lo arropó un poco más.

–Ingmar estaba muy inquieta, han estado durmiendo conmigo, no tengo corazón para negárselos, casi nunca están conmigo, así que no podían dormir, hasta que me di cuenta que no podía dejarlos en el trailer con la niñera, estuvieron llorando un poco–. Katniss deja un beso en la frente de su hija que dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

–¿Por qué no le dijiste?–. Peeta miraba fijamente a su hija, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.–Pude ir a ayudarte.

–No te preocupes, tenemos que regresar a trabajar.

Katniss puso cerca de la cámara el coche que tenía a su hijo adentro, Finnick la veía con una sonrisa, al igual que Annie, a lo que Katniss respondió girando los ojos, se puso a dar indicaciones, el crew la veía sorprendido, mientras arrulla a su hija, Katniss dirige, sin perder de vista la escena, a sus actores y toda la responsabilidad que cae sobre ella. Aunque más de uno le ofrece hacerse cargo de Andrei e Ingmar, Katniss decide rechazarlos, en la última toma, Katniss luce agotada, Peeta se acerca.

–¿Quieres ayuda?

–Estaría bien, aunque creo que se va a despertar–. susurra Katniss, la arropa un poco mejor.–Ya casi nos vamos a casa.

–Kat, son casi las cuatro, tu espalda seguro te está matando–. Katniss ríe, porque es verdad, pero ya era lo último.

–Regresa a tu marca, luego nos tendrás que llevar a casa–. Los últimos treinta minutos, le parecen a Peeta que son una eternidad, una vez que han terminado, Katniss se despide rápidamente, felicitando a todos por el día. A ambos el camino a casa de Kat se les hace eterno, los niños van en sus respectivas sillas, ellos van en silencio. Al llegar a casa, Katniss dice que los acomode en su cama, ella sin ningún tipo de pudor se desnuda frente a mi para ponerse cómoda. Antes de que Peeta salga de la habitación, Katniss lo toma de la mano.

–Quédate–. susurra con algo de ruego en su tono de voz, Peeta se acerca a besar la comisura de sus labios, deja un beso, antes de quedarse en bóxers y meterse a la cama, en medio de ambos, están sus hijos, Ingmar se abraza a su padre, mientras Andrei se pega al pecho de su madre, la mano de Peeta busca la de Katniss, con la esperanza de que ella la toma y lo hace justo antes de quedarse completamente dormidos

* * *

**PENSÉ POR UN MOMENTO QUE NO LO TERMINABA DE ESCRIBIR. **

**Lo importante es que lo logré, estoy dejando mi ser cursi salir, antes de que mi ser dramático haga su aparición. **

**Serán un par de capítulos más así, antes de que el drama llegue. **

**Un abrazo.**

**Karina **


	5. Turning Page

**Disclaimer. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, sólo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia**

* * *

Katniss se preguntaba si realmente es capaz de interferir en el matrimonio de Peeta, a veces podía ser el peor ser humano sobre la tierra, pero no era capaz de hacerle más daño a la única persona que ha amado realmente, puede recordar cada momento que Peeta le dio, aún eran muy jóvenes cuando Katniss se embarazó, su carrera iba despegando y jamás lo esperó, sin embargo, estuvo tan feliz de tener a sus hijos porque eran parte de la única persona con la que quería estar. Aún podía recordar el dolor que le causó el día que volvió a casa y ni su esposo, ni sus hijos estaban ahí, sólo unos papeles de divorcio que anunciaban su inminente separación, fue noticia en todos lados y aunque Cato insistió en una declaración, Katniss jamás cedió, fue Peeta quien lo solucionó todo y de nuevo es ella quien pone el mundo de cabeza para Peeta, al abrir los ojos, unas pequeñas manos le acarician la cara, el cabello rubio de su pequeño, sonríe feliz.

–Buenos días, Andrei–. Katniss toma la mano de su hijo y le besa la palma, en ese momento su ex esposo entra con una bandeja con el desayuno hecho, el corazón de Katniss se estruja ¿qué demonios está haciendo? se queda sin aliento y sus ojos se ponen cristalinos, Peeta lo nota, deja la bandeja a un lado de la cama de Katniss, le toma la mano.

–Papá dice que vamos a estar juntos de nuevo–Ingmar exclama antes de subir a la cama con un brinco, Katniss sabe que no puede llorar ahí, nunca se ha permitido ser débil, sus ojos se encuentran con los enormes ojos azules de su ex marido.

–Yo les dije que vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, aunque antes tenemos que resolver cosas de adultos–. Con eso Katniss entiende que deben de hablar, sin más se disponen a desayunar, le llega un mensaje de su hermana para decirle que está por llegar a su casa, así que cuando llega Primrose con Rue, sus hijos se olvidan de que están sus padres, al parecer Peeta está enterado que Primrose estaría aquí, Katniss y Primrose no hablaban mucho desde que Katniss firmó el divorcio, Primrose y su pareja Rue, la habían criticado abiertamente por abandonar a sus hijos, por alguien quien al final no valió la pena, Katniss perdió tanto para nada. El rodaje empezaba tarde, por lo tanto, Peeta convenció a Katniss de que los niños se fueran con su hermana, cuando eso sucedió, Katniss estaba más nerviosa que nunca, por alguna extraña razón no quería estar cerca de Peeta, que la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos cuando ella se refugia en su balcón mientras tiene un cigarrillo en las manos. –No puedes huir de mi toda la vida, preciosa–. le dice Peeta dando un suave beso en su cuello, luego en su hombro. –Dime qué piensas...

Katniss se estremece en los brazos de su ex marido, ojalá tener la fortaleza para poder separarse, sin embargo, no es así, cuando Peeta está cerca, no hay poder humano que haga que Katniss pueda pensar con claridad, por eso las preguntas le vienen mal, porque no tiene la menor idea de lo que quiere, de lo que siente, si la manera en la que se le llena el pecho de felicidad cuando los labios de Peeta rozan los de ella, no tiene manera de describir que tan expuesta se siente, qué tan mal va a estar cuando esas semanas terminen y todo vuelva a la normalidad, cuando tenga que verlo de nuevo de la mano de Johanna, justo donde le pertenece.

–No puedo decírtelo, sé que esto no va a durar, acepto cada uno de mis errores previamente, sin embargo, ahora no me estoy equivocando y creo que eres tú quien no piensa con claridad, Peeta, yo te quiero cerca, porque no tienes una idea de lo bien que se siente volver a respirar sin tener un nudo en la garganta, sentir que estoy completa, que tú y mis hijos son todo para mi, que dejarte ir fue una de las peores cosas que he hecho en la vida y duele, duele como nada en este mundo, pienso en todo eso, también pienso en ti, en el futuro que tienes con Johanna, en que ahora no eres mío, ni lo serás nunca, pero que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me regresó la vida, verte me da la vida. Haría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo, no perderme los mejores momentos de mis gemelos, de ti, de nuestro matrimonio, de la oportunidad que tuvimos de familia...–la frase queda colgando en el aire, pues Katniss es incapaz de decir más, era inevitable decir eso ahora, habían pasado tantos años desde que lo guardó para si misma y se consumió en el deseo de lo que pudo ser y no fue, así que en este momento que tenía la oportunidad de decirle todo a Peeta lo haría, siente como él se tensa, sin embargo no se aleja— Sé que yo te orillé a casarte, no sabes cuánto odio saber que no importa cuánto te ame, mis errores han hecho que pierda lo único que siempre quise tener conmigo, siento tanto tener que ser la otra, cuando en realidad tuve la oportunidad de ser la única —para ese punto los ojos de Katniss derramaban lágrimas que no podían parar. Katniss estaba destrozada, no quedaba nada de ella, así que Peeta sólo la giró para verla y tomar su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

—Cuando te conocí no tenía arrepentimientos, ahora estos me van a matar—. Él le dice con ojos cristalinos y la voz rota —La decisión fue mía y yo, Katniss, siempre te voy a amar con la vida y si tengo que dejar a Johanna, lo haré —Pero Katniss no se podía permitir arrruinarle la vida una vez más a la persona que tanto ama, sin embargo, quiere estar con él, así que lo besa, con toda la intención de entregarse a él nuevamente y así lo hacen, Peeta no resiste mucho más y la lleva a la habitación para reclamarla como suya, la desnuda poco a poco, entre besos y caricias lentas, Katniss se permite explorar el cuerpo de su ex marido, delineando cada músculo, cada parte de su piel, baja a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, Katniss saborea el duro miembro de su ex marido, subiendo y bajando la cabeza hasta que él termina por derramarse en su boca, luego es el turno de Peeta de tomarla, pero no es una forma delicada, a pesar de que se reprime un poco, la toma con fuerza mientras ella está en cuatro sobre la cama, la penetra tan fuerte como le es posible, mientras acaricia su endidura, mientras sus besos y mordiscos recorren la espalda de Katniss hasta que ambos alcanzan el punto más álgido gimiendo el nombre del contrario, Peeta aún así sigue embistiendo fuerte y duro, queriendo sacar cada deseo que tiene por Katniss, en vano porque el amor que le profesa no desaparecerá nunca.

De nuevo, no llegaron a nada y los días de rodaje comenzaban a escurrirse como agua entre los dedos y lo que eran días comenzaron a hacerse semanas, sólo eran seis semanas que se habían prolongado a ocho y que sin ningún tipo de represion, cada uno de esos días, Peeta había hecho el amor con Kantniss, en diferentes posiciones y lugares, incluso en el mismo set de filmación, una noche que ya no había nadie, Peeta puso a Katniss dandole la espalda, mientras él la penetraba por detrás, podía sentir lo estrecha que Katniss se había vuelto por no tener suficiente sexo y más aún por ese lugar tan estrecho que sabía completamente suyo, Katniss cada noche se lamentaba, pero agradecía tener un poco de más tiempo con su ex esposo.

Por eso, cuando en los últimos dos días, Johanna había vuelto, su mundo se desmoronó a sus pies.

—Vete, Peeta, tú lugar es con ella—. Y aunque Peeta en un principio se negó, Katniss hizo lo humanamente posible para alejarlo de ella. Así terminaron el rodaje, hablando para lo primordial y al final convenciendo a Peeta que los niños estarían mejor con Katniss.

Así que para cuando la post-producción de la película comenzó, Peeta ya estaba mudándose a L.A cerca de sus hijos, aunque no venía solo, Johanna estaba con él, así que decidió que sólo vería a Peeta para lo más necesario, así fue, apenas cruzando palabra desde que Peeta iba por los niños.

Sin embargo, para Katniss estaban siendo unas semanas terribles, apenas dormía o comía, sin embargo cada mañana quería vomitar, las náuseas no habían cedido en tres semanas. Luego de hablar con Glimmer, su mejor amiga, con quien se había puesto el mismo día, a la misma hora el implante subdermico hormonal que le permite estar protegida por tres años, Glimmer le dijo que en un par de meses debían cambiarlo y que lo mejor sería una visita rápida con la ginecóloga. Así que, mientras los niños estaban en la escuela y luego Peeta pasaría por ellos, Katniss y Glimmer estaban en la visita a la ginecóloga.

Katniss se sentía como una condenada a muerte, en esas ocho semanas, acostumbrada a que su periodo sucediera una o dos veces al año, Peeta no había usado condón y ella, confiada de su método anticonceptivo, tampoco hizo más por cuidarse.

La ginecóloga le da la falsa esperanza de qué tal vez sea el mismo implante el que necesita cambio, aunque de igual forma le hacen análisis de sangre, que una hora después está abriendo frente a Katniss y su amiga, Glimmer le sostiene la mano, Katniss apenas es capaz de respirar.

—_Felicidades, Katniss, tienes cuatro o cinco semanas de embarazo, ahora vamos a verlo—. _Los pies de Katniss pesan una tonelada, cuando sube a la camilla y en la pantalla sale el pequeño punto que confirma que Katniss está de nuevo embarazada de Peeta. Katniss no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas en silencio, mientras el corazón del pequeño suena en la habitación, Katniss de nuevo está arruinando la vida de Peeta. No le bastó con serle infiel con Gale, ser una mala esposa y madre, sino que ahora, también le estaba quitando la oportunidad de rehacer su vida con Johanna. Le estaba quitando la oportunidad de una mejor vida. Sería madre por segunda vez y ahora es el tiempo de encarar los errores del pasado y dejarse consumir por ellos.

**Hola, niñas. Una disculpa por esta actualización tan lenta, sucede que estoy en el proceso de tesis y no me da la vida ni la cabeza para escribir a la par, pero aquí está, a partir de ahora viene el drama. **

**De verdad háganme saber qué les pareció. Les prometo que ya voy a empezar a trabajar en el nuevo capítulo Para que pronto puedan leer.**

**Karina. **


	6. If you wanna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo sólo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

Luego de la visita a la ginecóloga, Katniss se había mantenido en modo automático, también llorado como nunca antes y cuando Peeta llegó, que la vio en tan mal estado, le pidió a los niños irse a su habitación, importándole poco la negativa de Katniss y su resistencia. Sus lágrimas bajan nuevamente por sus mejillas, no puede más y se desmorona en los brazos de Peeta.

—Me estás asustando, Katniss ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo, por favor—. Las manos de Peeta al rededor del rostro de su ex esposa, sentía como el dolor le contraía el pecho, está asustado y no podía negarlo.

—Perdóname—. La voz de Katniss apenas era audible, estaba completamente rota, sabe que está por cambiar todo, sus ojos grises se fijan en los de Peeta.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte—. La voz de Peeta y sus facciones expresan la preocupación que siente por su ex, no sabe qué sucede, pero lo que sea estará ahí para apoyarla.

—Es que... yo, estoy estoy embarazada—. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Peeta siguen fijos en los ojos de Katniss, ella sabe que él se lo reprochará y lo que sigue no será bueno, no como la primera vez.

—¿Qué?—. Peeta mantiene su agarre en la pequeña y delgada figura de Katniss, aunque ella no para de llorar, él siente ese pequeño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, no puede reaccionar.

—Perdón, sé que esto no es algo que quieras, no sé qué podemos hacer, pero...—Peeta la interrumpe con un beso, sonríe en sus labios, mientras por sus mejillas bajan lágrimas, son de felicidad.

—Mi amor, no llores—las manos de Peeta enjugan las lágrimas de Katniss, vuelve a besarla.—Mi amor, yo jamás podría tener un hijo que no sea contigo, todo va a estar bien. Te amo, Katniss. Sé que nuestras circunstancias no son las mejores, pero vamos a solucionarlo, jamás, Katniss, jamás, pienses que no quiero un hijo contigo, ni hay nada más que pensar. —la lleva al sofá, la sienta cerca de él y pone la mano en el vientre de Katniss—. Vamos a estar bien, vamos a solucionar todo, por nosotros y por nuestros tres pequeños.—Katniss hipa debido a todo el llanto, atrae a Peeta para besarlo, aunque sigue llorando.

—Gracias por ser el mejor hombre, no lo planeaba, pero ahora que está aquí, no quiero que nada le pase, tampoco quiero arruinar más tu vida—. Peeta frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Katniss y niega enérgicamente.

—Kat, amor, sé que nos hemos equivocado, pero algo es seguro, esta es una gran oportunidad para mejorar nuestro futuro y el de nuestros tres hijos o los que sean, la última vez fueron dos —dice con una pequeña risa, Katniss no puede relajarse, sabe que todo esto está muy mal, sabe que en el fondo, todo esto le traerá problemas a ambos, lejos de todo el desastre en los medios, en la vida en general de Peeta, esto afectará bastante a Johanna y a la que pudo ser su vida. –No quiero que pienses ni por un momento que esto estuvo mal, sucede en un momento complicado, pero creo que a los niños les viene bien un hermanito o hermanita o como dije, no sería la primera vez que tenemos un par. –Y aunque Peeta parece relajado, por supuesto que por dentro, además de estar emocionado de ser padre nuevamente, también sabe que va a estar en problemas, a partir de ahora, lo único que necesita es regresar con Katniss, ser un buen padre, esposo y sobre todas las cosas, ser feliz, porque no puede recordar la última vez que lo fue plenamente, sin tener la preocupación si Johanna llegará o no, si Gale va a arrebatarle nuevamente a la persona que más ama, sabe que de ahora en adelante, ambos tendrán que ser fuertes para soportar lo que viene. Katniss también lo sabe, los acontecimientos que van a seguir luego de esta noticia, Johanna va a querer arrancarles la cabeza, tiene miedo de lo que puede llegar a hacer enojada, así que tendrán que ser cautelosos, sobretodo para que el bebé sufra el menos daño posible y sus hijos. –Necesito que te relajes, Katniss, debes cuidarte, estos 3 meses son primordiales para que todo salga bien con nuestro pequeño –le besa la frente, puede recordar que en el primer embarazo, Katniss realmente la paso mal en el primer trimestre, las 12 semanas fueron de riesgo porque además de ser gemelos, el útero de Katniss era frágil, ahora no sabe a ciencia cierta si algo así puede ponerlos en riesgo.

–Te Prometo, Peeta que vamos a estar bien, tengo que trabajar, pero trataré de estar lo más tranquila, ahora creo que por el momento será bueno mantenerlo oculto lo más que se pueda–. Katniss juega nerviosamente con sus manos, no sabe como reaccionará Peeta a querer esconderlo, el primer embarazo fue de domino público, al punto que había cuentas y cuentas dedicadas al par de gemelos en el vientre de Kat, así que ahora quiere que todo sea distinto, más discreción, primero porque a diferencia de la primera vez, no están juntos, Peeta con apenas casi tres meses de su reciente matrimonio, acababa de ser infiel a su esposa super modelo.

–No me encanta la idea, pero creo que por ahora es lo mejor–. Los ojos zafiro de Peeta, se iluminan como aquella vez que Katniss, con pruebas de embarazo en mano se lo dijo, podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Katniss_ _a la edad de 26 años recién cumplidos, había tenido unos días horribles, cada vez que se levantaba la cabeza le daba vueltas de forma terrible, casi trastabillaba cayendo de bruces, pero siempre estaba ahí disimulando para que Peeta no notara que últimamente era mucho más torpe, después de mucho hablar con Glimmer, su mejor amiga desde el instituto, una gran diseñadora industrial que en más de una ocasión había trabajado con Katniss como directora de arte, Glimmer sostiene una relación con Marvel, Glimmer con apenas dieciocho años había sido madre de un hermoso niño, Gloss. Así que ella conocía perfectamente lo que siente, por eso, Katniss se hizo tres pruebas caceras de embarazo y todas dieron positivas, así que, luego de dejar un camino de pistas para que Peeta se encontrara con una pizza con el mensaje de "you're going to be a daddy" y una caja con las pruebas de embarazo a un lado de ésta, su cara había sido un poema, estaba completamente feliz, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto casi tan cristalinos y con un brillo especial, que pensó jamás volvería a verlo, sin embargo, cuando Ingmar y Andrei nacieron, ese reflejo de felicidad estaba ahí de nuevo, incluso más intenso que cuando Katniss dio la noticia._

* * *

A Katniss se le eriza la piel sólo de pensar en el momento en que fue madre ¿cómo sería ahora? le estaba dando a su hijo un futuro sin familia, con una madre que apenas y puede hacerse cargo de ella misma, un futuro en el que sus hermanos mayores no iban a ser parte todo el tiempo porque su madre se encargó de alejarlos ¿qué pensará este nuevo bebé cuando llegue al mundo? ¿Katniss será capaz de hacerlo mejor esta vez?, ese hilo de pensamientos se interrumpe, cuando los brazos de su ex esposo la abandonan, lo mira fijamente, ve como los pequeños corren a su madre, que los toma en brazos para besarles las mejillas.

–¿Te quedas a cenar?–. pregunta Katniss, a lo que Peeta suelta un largo suspiro, le encantaría quedarse a cenar, pero tiene que solucionar un par de cosas, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué le va a decir a Johanna? ¿Cómo va a afrontar todo lo que se viene? a pesar de lo feliz que se siente, tiene que digerirlo, necesita un rato a solas.

–No, corazón, tengo que irme, pero mañana los veo para desayunar a los cuatro, digo a los tres –murmura Peeta, se acerca besando a sus pequeños en las mejillas y a Katniss en la comisura de sus labios, sabe que por ahora es correcto no demostrarse nada, Katniss manda a los niños a la cocina para que entonces, ambos puedan despedirse como es debido, Peeta se pone en cuclillas a altura de su vientre y deja pequeños besos en el vientre de Katniss.–Te amo, pequeño. No des muchos problemas a mamá, mañana estaré temprano aquí –se pone de pie y nuevamente antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Katniss. –A ti también te amo. –se alejaron para entonces cada quien irse a donde debía, Peeta salió de la casa, mientras Katniss fue a ver a sus hijos, lo primero que hizo fue tirar sus cigarrillos a la basura, serían unos muy largos meses.

Cuando Peeta sale del edificio, entonces si se permite colapsar un poco, ya estando en el automóvil, inconscientemente él también lo había buscado, siempre con Johanna fue bastante cuidadoso, ahora casi nunca la toca, sin embargo, con Katniss ni siquiera hizo el intento de cuidarse o si quiera de preguntarle, ahora no se podía arrepentir, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Va a ser padre nuevo. Ese mueve cosquilleo ante el pensamiento, le invade el cuerpo, le seca la boca, debe aprovechar esta oportunidad para retomar su vida con Katniss. Es el momento de dejar de tratar de olvidarla y simplemente volver a ella. Aunque no sabe bien ahora como decírselo a Johanna. Cuando llega a casa, ve a su esposa en un diminuto vestido, que automáticamente le repele.

—Peeta tardaste mucho—. La voz de Johanna trata de ser seductora, pero a Peeta de hecho le parece desagradable. Ahora sus pensamientos sólo van a su ex esposa, a sus tres hijos, realmente quiere volver con ellos.–¿Sigues pensando en ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, Peeta?

–No lo sé, pero no tengo ganas hoy, no pienso en nadie, pero Cato llamó hoy para decirme de un nuevo contrato, es posible que tenga una nueva película pronto, luego tendremos gira de promoción para esta película y así sucesivamente, sabes que vienen tiempos complicados, además...creo que voy a pedirte el divorcio...–Peeta por supuesto que se siente la peor persona del mundo, apenas va un trimestre desde su boda, que por cierto estuvo en todas las revistas, sitios web y redes sociales de entretenimiento y cotilleo, ahora esta sería otra gran noticia, aunado a que su ex esposa, Katniss, está embarazada.

–¿EL DIVORCIO?–la voz de Johanna resonó por toda la casa, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, pasando sus dedos por el hermoso cabello castaño que tiene, Peeta acepta que Johanna es perfecta, modelo de Victoria's Secret, con un cuerpo envidiable, cada curva de su cuerpo está perfectamente cuidada, sin embargo, no es más que sólo un cuerpo bello, dentro de ella no hay nada, sabe perfecto que se casó con él porque eso aumentaría su popularidad, además de que abiertamente no soportaba a Ingmar, más que Andrei, ya que siempre dijo que las actitudes de su pequeña hija eran muy similares a las de su madre.–No te voy a dar nada, de mi no te vas a librar tan fácil, no voy a dejar que regreses con ella.

–Es demasiado tarde, está embarazada, te guste o no, Katniss y yo vamos a volver. Tú no me quieres, lo único que necesitas de mi es fama, que por cierto te sobra ¿quieres dinero? Dime cuanto, pero déjame en paz, sal de mi vida–. El rostro de Peeta se torna rojo, se pasa una mano por su rubio cabello.

–Te voy a demandar y te voy a quitar todo lo que tienes, por adulterio, pruebas hay, porque Katniss está embarazada, aunque ¿estás seguro de que sea tuyo? Tal vez de nuevo descubrió que Gale Hawthorne es mejor en la cama que tú... tal vez, esta vez se esta tirando a Finnick Odair o al mismo Cato –Peeta siente como su furia sube un poco más.

–Que tú te tires a todo aquel que se te ponga enfrente, no quiere decir que Katniss sea igual, se equivocó, ambos lo sabemos, pero Gale no está más en su vida, quieres demandarme, hazlo, yo también tengo pruebas de que has estado viendo a Seneca o ¿quieres que muestre todos los mensajes que he visto y tengo como screen shots? ¿quieres, Johanna? o mejor nos divorciamos por la paz y desapareces de mi vida.- Peeta lo dijo todo con rabia, antes de que Johanna se le fuera encima a los golpes, él siempre había tenido sus límites muy claros, jamás tocaría a una mujer de esa manera, sin embargo, cada golpe que le propinaba Johanna, lo enfurecía cada vez más, así que la tomó de las muñecas para dejarla caer en la cama.

–No vuelvas a tocarme, desgraciado –Peeta inmediatamente se alejó negando, toma una maleta, empieza a empacar, aunque Johanna sigue gritándole todo lo que siente, pero él no se inmuta, evita si quiera mirarla, así que al salir de la casa, llama a Cinna, su abogado y de Katniss, lo pone al tanto de todo y es probable que para el siguiente día todo sea un caos y deban estar preparados. Al llegar a la casa de Katniss, se siente un poco devastado, sin embargo, cuando ella abre la puerta, todo le sienta un poco mejor, Katniss le da una cerveza, mientras ella se prepara un té, inconscientemente mira como ella acaricia su vientre de forma muy tranquila, casi como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

–Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo–. le dice Katniss a Peeta, acercándose a abrazarlo, pasa las manos por su cabello y deja pequeños besos por su rostro– Y aunque no lo esté, al menos vamos a estar juntos, porque te amo y por nuestros hijos.–Aquello le había vuelto a Peeta un poco de esperanza, hasta que el móvil de Katniss comenzó a sonar y ambos vieron la pantalla con los ojos totalmente abiertos, al parecer el pasado los estaba alcanzando, pues en la pantalla el nombre de "Hawthorne" aparece.

* * *

**Hola, pues lo logré aunque sigo saber bien como es que pasó, apenas terminé de escribir el pasado y me he puesto a escribir este, la cosa va así, viene drama drama drama, aún no decido cuantos capitulos voy a hacer para este fic, pero se los haré saber apenas planee mejor cómo es que lo voy a dividir. **

**Ahora quisiera darles un anuncio, he decidido adaptar mis propios fics a otro universo, así que todos los de THG los pasaré a Twilight y viceversa, lo digo básicamente por si es que alguien lo nota. Empezaré con este fic y luego "lips are blue", por último "El perfecto accidente", probablemente les haga ligeros cambios, pero bueno, quería contarles. **

**Déjenme saber qué les parece. **

**Abrazo fuerte**

**Karina V. **


	7. Time in a Tree

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, sólo me adjudico el contenido de la historia**

* * *

**Time in a Tree**

El móvil de Katniss sigue vibrando mientras Peeta y ella observan la pantalla, hasta que se decide a responder poniendo el altavoz, Peeta la mira fijamente, no es como que le interese demasiado escucharla hablar con el hombre que causó su divorcio, sin embargo, agradece que ella no quiera esconderse para hablar con él, la voz de Gale le hela la sangre a Katniss y hace que su piel se erice por los recuerdos que le invaden la cabeza.

–Catnip, Catnip –dice Gale al otro lado de la línea, por un momento se queda sin aliento.

–Gale, hace bastante que no sabía de ti.

–Bueno, es que no tenía razones para llamarte, pero acabo de recibir una noticia ¿es cierto que estás embarazada?– lo primero en que piensa Katniss es en cómo se había enterado de eso, aunque la respuesta inmediatamente se le hace obvia, Johanna se lo había dicho, Gale es uno de los fotógrafos más reconocidos, ha trabajado en todas la revistas y no sólo eso, también es un maravilloso cineasta, así que en un medio tan reducido como Hollywood, es casi obvio que conoce a Johanna.

–¿Por qué te importa?

–Porque pensé que sabías que tú eres mía, Katniss, tengo el poder sobre ti. No puedes estar con la basura de Mellark, sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, No puedes, Katniss, te lo advertí –ese tono amenazador que usa hace que Katniss instintivamente se lleve las manos al vientre, como si tratara de proteger al pequeño que ahora está en su vientre.

–Ya déjame en paz, bastante arruinaste mi vida como para que luego de tanto...

–Luego de tanto... parece que fue ayer cuando te tenía de rodillas haciéndome una mamada–. Peeta se tensa, para él, no es concebible hablarle así a Katniss, la forma en la que Gale la trata lo hace pensar en muchas cosas –Eres mía, no vas a regresar con él, no lo harás entendiste porque sino vas a tener que lidiar conmigo.

–Déjame en paz, eres una mierda, Gale, ojalá jamás te hubiera conocido, maldita sea la hora en la que pensé que sólo sería una aventura–. Katniss corta la llamada y se deja caer en la silla a un lado de Peeta que está en completo silencio, después de unos minutos, Katniss decide girar a verlo, suelta un largo suspiro. –No quiero explicarte que fue eso, pero supongo que me lo vas a preguntar

–Sinceramente si no quieres decírmelo está bien– A pesar de que Peeta quiere escuchar la explicación de aquella llamada, es capaz de darle su tiempo a Katniss, quien necesita desesperadamente un cigarrillo, sin embargo, sabe que no puede, por lo que sale al balcón, recarga los brazos en la barandilla, siempre pensó que su pasado, como el de la mayoría de las personas se había quedado atrás, pero no para ella, cierra los ojos inhalando todo el aire que puede.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Katniss estaba en una fiesta para Vanity Fair, luego de una noche en dónde estuvo nominada a los Oscares, pero que no había ganado, no sólo por su falta de trayectoria, sino porque últimamente se había visto envuelta en problemas, la prensa todos los días hablaba de ella, de lo poco que le importaban sus hijos y de como Peeta es el héroe de la historia, sin embargo, lo que nadie sabia es que ese día, mientras pasaba por la alfombra roja del brazo de Gale, la mano que apretaba su cintura ejercía presión que se convirtió en cardenales que le duraron una semana. _

* * *

Katniss abre los ojos de golpe, lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, justo en el momento que los brazos de Peeta la rodeaban, esos brazos que se sentían tan cálidos y sin los que estuvo tanto tiempo, sabe que lo de Gale les costó mucho y aunque al principio fue encantador, lo que Gale quería de ella y se lo había arrebatado, algo que por mucho se esforzara en recuperar, nunca lo haría, sabe que al final, tendrá que contarle todo a Peeta.

–No pasa nada, voy a estar contigo esta vez, pero necesito que me digas que no vas volver con él–. Murmura Peeta, dejando un beso en su hombro.

–Lo último que haría es volver con Gale, sé que piensas que las decisiones que tomé lo hice sólo para librarme de ti y de mis hijos, pero no es así, Gale apareció en mi vida deslumbrándolo todo, una estrella de Hollywood se había fijado en una niña tonta, que recién empezaba en esta industria, él me veía como tú dejaste de hacerlo, así que caí y cuando trate de librarme de él, ya era muy tarde, Ingmar, Andrei y tú ya no estaban, mi hermana apenas y me hablaba, así que todo lo que yo amaba se fue. No quiero perderlo de nuevo, fue duro hacer cine y fingir que todo está bien, cuando llegaba a casa y me quería morir. Hoy, ingmar. Andrei y tú regresaron, ahora tenemos otro bebé y tengo a mis amigos de vuelta, no voy a quedarme sin eso... sólo ya no podría –responde Katniss con la voz quebrada porque quiere llorar, pero no lo hará, se gira para ver los hermosos ojos color azul de Peeta–. No voy a perderte y si tengo que luchar por algo, va a ser por estar a tu lado, por quedarme con mi familia.

Peeta estaba extasiado, a pesar de las dudad que puede tener con respecto a Katniss, debido a su pasado, esas palabras le calan tan hondo que lo cree, ciegamente y sabe que lo único que le queda es darlo todo, salvar lo que tienen, amarse, suelta un largo suspiro antes de besarla, lo que termina en una apasionada sesión de sexo, Katniss en la madrugada despierta para ponerse la camiseta de su marido, puesto que no le sucederá nuevamente que los gemelos los encuentren desnudos. A las pocas horas de sueño, dos pares de ojos azules la miran fijamente y unas manitas le tocan la cara.

–Mami, mami, despierta–. susurra la pequeña Ingmar, rozando su nariz con la de su madre, pero en cuanto Katniss abre los ojos, el mareo hace que vuelva a cerrarlos de nuevo, se tiene que levantar trastabillando porque las nauseas están ahí, corre al baño como puede y saca todo lo que tiene en el estómago, que es casi nada, el sonido despierta a Peeta, que por suerte lleva los bóxer puestos, se levanta tomando las manos de sus hijos para llevarlos a la cocina y hacer que esperen, mientras su madre está presentable, tiene miedo de encender el televisor, por eso evita hacerlo, pero las notificaciones del móvil no le dejan de llegar, mensajes de Whatsapp, facebook, twitter, todo mundo hablando de ellos, su móvil suena, debe contestar porque es Cato, alterado al teléfono le gritonea a Peeta sobre lo que está pasando, el estreno de la película es pronto, esta noticia se junta con el estreno del trailer, así que la desesperación de Cato es normal. Katniss y él deben decidir qué es lo que va a suceder con su vida, no pueden prolongar más lo inevitable, Johanna había hecho lo suyo, llamó a todos los medios conocidos, anunciando la razón de su divorcio a escasos meses de haber contraído nupcias, Gale por su parte, como ex, había emitido un comentario via Twitter sobre el sorpresivo embarazo de Katniss, la sugerencia de que tal vez fuera sólo un juego para retener a Peeta a su lado, por lo que Katniss ahora estaba en entre dicho y por mucho que la publicidad fuese buena para la película, la situación se estaba saliendo por mucho de las manos. Por lo que ninguno tuvo un día tranquilo, Cato había llegado a casa para tratar de encontrar una solución razonable a todo, habían tenido que llamar a Plutarch Haevensbee, que es uno de los más prodigiosos abogados de todo Hollywood y que seguramente podría ayudar –sobre todo a Peeta– en su asunto con Johanna, quién al ser figura pública, tenia a todo mundo de su parte.

A los pocos dias Peeta y Katniss tuvieron que salir a declarar, no fue fácil para ninguno, Katniss jamás fue muy feliz de estar en una conferencia de prensa, se sentía atacada, Cato y Plutarch habían insistido en que toda la familia Mellark-Everdeen estuvieran presentes, por lo que a los gemelos de cinco años, les había tocado pasar por todo, gracias a sus padres, todos estaban muy acostumbrados a lidiar con las cámaras, con las lentes, los flashes, las preguntas y los gritos, aunque esta vez todo fuese distinto porque cada periodista estaba en busca de la debilidad tanto de la directora, como del actor y justo la tenían frente a ellos, los pequeños niños que se miraban bastante incomodos y nerviosos, a pesar de que Peeta y Katniss trataron de mantenerlos a raya, los comentarios más horribles, iban con toda la intención de que los niños crearan en sus pequeñas cabezas, imágenes de sus padres que serían difíciles de borrar.

–Lo que se dice sobre nuestra relación es verdad, hemos intentado nuevamente darnos una oportunidad, porque tanto Peeta como yo, creemos que es el momento adecuado para intentarlo, no queríamos perjudicar a alguien en el camino de retomar nuestra relación, pero es que de principio que no lo pensamos que sucediera y sin pensarlo bien y evidentemente, sin medir consecuencias, ahora estamos acá tratando de explicarles nuestras acciones, si bien no tenemos nada que justificar, lo único que deben saber es que, en efecto, estamos juntos de nuevo y vamos a tener otro bebé–. Las palabras de Katniss habían enardecido los ánimos, por lo tanto, las preguntas se volvieron más venenosas, los gritos ensordecedores, aterrando a los dos pequeños que yacían atentos a todo lo que sucedía a su al rededor, en los brazos de sus padres. Hubo de todo, entre decir que el embarazo es falso, hasta decir que la embarazada es Johanna, al final, llegaron destrozados a casa, con los pequeños dormidos en sus brazos y para encontrar a Primrose y Rue sentadas en el sofá del loft.

–¿No pudiste encontrar mejor momento para venir a sermonearme sobre la horrible persona que soy?–preguntó Katniss, regresando de la habitación de sus pequeños, tomando una copa con agua, ya que ahora el alcohol había salido por la ventana, al igual que su cordura.–Tuve un día de mierda, así que si no me vas a felicitar por mi embarazo, te pido que te largues y dejes de tocarme los ovarios, porque de verdad, hoy no estoy de humor para soportar las escenas de siempre–. Las manos de Peeta le sostuvieron los hombros.

–Prim, ha sido un día duro para todos en esta casa, si podemos dejarlo para mañana...–Prim interrumpe lo que sea que diga Peeta, suelta un suspiro, saca su móvil y le muestra los mensajes de Whatsapp a ambos, son de Gale. Cada uno peor que el anterior, cosas como: "¿Sabes lo puta que es tu hermana?". "Seguramente el niño no es de Peeta", "Adviértele a Peeta que ese niño no es de él", "Dile a Katniss que no se olvide de mi". Prim está igual de confundida que Peeta cuando ve los mensajes.

–Trabajé con él hace un par de semanas, fue muy insistente en saber como estabas o qué hacías, Katniss, parece que está obsesionado, necesito saber qué significa esto, estuviste con él por tres años, algo debió pasar para que él escriba estas cosas –su hermana luce preocupada, al igual que su cuñada, las manos de Katniss tiembla, no puede hablar, no aún.

* * *

Lo sé, de vedad que sé perfecto que ha pasado mucho tiempo, quiero decirles que no hay justificación, sin embargo, ya estoy de vuelta, espero actualizar seguido, les prometo que esto no es tan largo o tal vez sí, como sea, espero que les guste el capitulo y me dejen saber qué les pareció, realmente quería escribir antes, pero la maldita tesis no me deja.

Perdón por la tardanza, gracias por la espera.

Karina


End file.
